


i miss you

by softbrio



Series: brio one shots [7]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Soft Rio (Good Girls), idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: rio has to go to an all day business meeting, beth misses him (aka she wears his sweatshirt)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	i miss you

After many, many, _many,_ protests from Beth about Rio going away for the entire day, she finally gave in. It was an all day business meeting; without her. Usually she went with him to all the meetings, after all, it was _their_ business. But this time, Rio didn't want her to go. In the back of his mind he knew something about this one would be dangerous, and he just couldn't risk that. It wasn't a surprise to him that Beth fought him on it, swearing up and down that nothing would happen and that she'd be fine. But that just wasn't a risk he wanted to take. And he didn't want to tell her either, knowing that she would worry and be up all night until he got home. 

"And you're sure I can't go?" Beth asked, one last time. Rio laughed and shook his head.

"Ain't carman droppin' the kids off today?" he asked in reply. Beth rolled her eyes, fully aware of that fact. "It'll be fine, don't worry," 

"I could get Annie to watch them for the day," she proposed. Even if Rio agreed, she knew that Dean would have a fit about Annie watching the kids. 

"Elizabeth," Rio started, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry," He pressed his forehead into hers, both closing their eyes for a brief moment. 

"You should go, I don't want you to be late," Beth said after awhile. Rio pulled away from her, heading to grab his keys. "Love you,"

"Don't stay up, I mean it," he told her, even though they both knew that statement wouldn't happen. "And I love you," he added, stepping back closer for a kiss. Rio shut the front door to the now empty house and Beth let out a sigh. 

* * *

"I'm just saying, if gangfriend didn't want you there, something fishy has to be going on," Annie said. Beth laughed and rolled her eyes.

"He says it's going to be fine," she replied. "And he would tell me if something was going on," Well, at least she hoped that last part of her reply was true. She trusted Rio enough to know if something bad was happening to the point that he didn't want her there. But part of her mind always goes back to the same question. Was it because there's a possibility of danger? Beth shook the dark thought out of her mind as her phone buzzed. 

_Just passed a liquor store. Had an ad for bourbon outside, thought of you._

Beth laughed at his text. It was the little things that make them think of each other, and that simple text gave her a wave of relief. She pulled the text box up to write back. 

_Shouldn't you be driving?_

A couple seconds passed when the gray bubble popped up to signify that he was typing something.

_Mick took over, know you wanted to bust me, ma_

"Is that gang-loverboy?" Annie asked, and Beth gave her a death stare. "Sorry, you just always get so smiley when it's him," she added.

Beth rolled her eyes again. "It was him, Mick's driving," she told her sister.

"So he took him and not you?" Annie asked in confusion. It really hadn't crossed Beth's mind, but Mick was more experienced, and Rio's known him much longer than her. It just made sense. 

"Don't look into it too much, Annie," she replied. "I really don't care," 

* * *

Hours had passed since Annie left for the night after Beth had protested that she would be fine. But she was once again facing the reality of an almost silent house, not empty since she had the presence of her kids, who were in bed. But the only thing giving off noise was the television that she wasn't even watching, just something to drown out the quiet. Beth looked at the clock on her phone, which read almost eleven o' clock. It honestly didn't surprise her that Rio wasn't home yet, but it also worried her to a point. All the times that he had come home from a meeting with bloody knuckles, or a bruise here or there, and especially the time he had shown up with a black eye were all in her mind. But it's why he didn't want her there, he was protecting her. 

Beth eventually found herself wandering back into her bedroom, where she found one of Rio's black hoodies laying on the bed. She picked it up, slipping her arms into the sleeves, but leaving it unzipped. The only other time she's worn his sweatshirt was when they were outside and it started to rain. Rio had torn it off of him, wrapping it around Beth, knowing she gets miserable after getting caught in the rain. She walked back into the living room to shut the television off, but as soon as she hit the couch, her body fell asleep before she could even take a breath. 

It wasn't long after that the sound of the front door rang through the entire house. Rio sat his keys and gun down near the door, but then picked his golden gun back up, remembering that the kids were home. He headed towards the living room, but was met by Kenny at the stairs, most likely woken by the door. 

"Scare ya?" Rio asked him, quietly. Kenny nodded.

"I wasn't sure who it was," he replied. Rio let out a laugh. "My mom's on the couch if you need her," he added, walking back up the stairs. 

"That kid looks too much like his dad," Rio muttered under his breath on his way to where Beth was laying. He stood above the end of the couch where her head was resting, and lightly brushed the hair out of her face. Beth's eyes fluttered open slightly, still half asleep. Rio smiled when she finally noticed who it was.

"Hey," he said, softly.

"Hi," Beth whispered back. "When did you get home?"

"Little bit ago," Rio told her. She sat up, allowing him to slip down next to her, and leaned into him, head on his chest. There wasn't any movement or noise for awhile, until Rio finally spoke. "Look good in my sweatshirt, ma," he said. Beth let out a laugh.

"Yeah?" she replied, shifting to look up at him. "How'd the meeting go?" she asked. 

"Everything's in order," he replied. "What did I tell you? I'd be fine. Except Mick wanted to stop at Ihop on the way home," he added.

Beth laughed at his statement. "It's never crowded when you go this late," she said. 

"Do I even wanna ask how you know?"

"We can end it with I know from having four kids," and Rio agreed. It was always Mick and his waffles. "I'm really tempted to sleep out here, I'm so tired," she added. Rio planted a kiss to the top of her head.

"Me too," he said, and the next time he looked down, Beth was fast asleep, and he smiled softly before gently picking her up to carry her to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> the way I left this in my drafts for weeks. this might have been a stupid prompt but it popped into my head one day ahaha


End file.
